Noites Claras
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Draco volta a Hogwarts depois do sexto ano. Uma missão indesejada. Uma companhia inusitada. Um espião chantagista. - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - spoiller 6
1. Prefácio

_**N/A:** Essa fic foi escrita para o II Challenge Slash. Finalizada em 13/05/2007._

_**N/A 2:** As músicas são: "Ode aos ratos", do Chico Buarque (essa música é muito foda! Sim, o Pedro não está à altura, mas ele é importante aqui e ela é perfeita para o momento) e "Independência", do Capital Inicial, sugerida pela própria mestra do chall. Estão meio picotadas, mas acho que dá pra identificar qual é qual._

**- Prefácio -**

Ele estava de volta.

Não estava exatamente feliz com isso. Mas estava seguro, e isso era o importante no momento para a Ordem da Fênix.

Para a Ordem. Não para Draco.

Draco fugira. Fugira da Ordem, fugira do Lord, fugira do seu pai. Tentava fugir dele mesmo, mas não teve muito sucesso.

No fim o Lord mandou matá-lo por ter falhado miseravelmente em sua missão. Seu pai fugira de Azkaban e tentou cumprir a ordem de seu mestre ele mesmo, a fim de provar sua fidelidade.

Draco não esperou para ver se era verdade. Amava seu pai, afinal, era o seu pai. Mas sabia muito bem do que Lúcio Malfoy era capaz para limpar o seu nome, então não ia se arriscar.

Snape o ajudou a fugir. Tinha uma dívida eterna agora com o ex-professor. Mas não tinha muita consciência disso quando chegou quase desacordado, depois de dias de cárcere, à sede da Ordem da Fênix, agora liderada por McGonagall.

Ele foi tratado de seus ferimentos, alimentado, protegido. E agora estava de volta a Hogwarts para terminar o seu sétimo ano.

Que merda.

Há pelo menos um ano ele não pretendia mais terminar seus estudos. Pretendia ser um comensal, salvar sua família, ter o futuro grandioso que é reservado a qualquer Malfoy.

Mas não. A merda estava feita e agora ele estava lá, praticamente sendo levado pela correnteza. Não contava com o apoio de seus pais, nem de seus amigos.

As pessoas da Ordem logicamente não ficaram muito felizes com a sua presença. Ele não negou que precisava de ajuda e não a recusou. Mas daí a compartilhar daqueles ideais ridículos que os tolos sustentavam estava além de suas forças. Não, ele não iria ajudar. Mas também não iria mais atrapalhar nessa guerra toda.

De toda aquela movimentação que pôde observar enquanto esteve debaixo das asas de gente como Remo Lupin e Moody, Draco sabia que algo muito grande estava acontecendo. Mas não se importava mais.

Talvez lhe interessasse se soubesse que poderia usar a informação para voltar para o lado certo. Mas no fundo, ele sabia que essa não era mais uma opção.

Ao voltar para a Sonserina percebeu que muitos dos seus amigos, como Nott, Blaise e Pansy, não estavam mais lá. Estavam onde ele queria estar. Mas foda-se. Pelo menos Crabe e Goyle ainda estavam com ele. Não abertamente, lógico, mas pelo menos não eram tão hostis quanto todo o resto e quando estava sozinho com algum deles até podiam conversar normalmente.

Que merda.

Estava sozinho.

E a questão que mais o perturbava não era o que isso significava e implicava, mas o fato de estar sozinho em si. Nunca ficara sozinho daquela forma antes. Nunca tivera muita atenção dos pais e seus amigos não eram exatamente unidos, mas agora lhe parecia que nada, absolutamente ninguém lhe restara. Nem um elfo doméstico sequer para xingar e exigir serviço.

Draco deixou o corpo deslizar apoiado na árvore e se sentou no chão olhando o céu.

Sabia que não devia estar ali. Era arriscado, era muito perigoso.

Foda-se.

Ele estava com vontade de voar, e há muito tempo não via uma noite estrelada daquela forma. Aquele lugar fora um achado. Uma ponta da floresta que se erguia alta, quase no mesmo nível do castelo, a beira de um desfiladeiro enevoado. Sombrio, mas muito, muito bonito. Ainda mais em uma noite estrelada de verão como aquela.

Draco suspirou e procurou não pensar mais. Sua cabeça doía.


	2. Capítulo 1: Aproximação

**- Capítulo 1: Aproximação - **

"Malfoy!"

'Merda!', pensou Draco, parando no corredor ao ouvir o chamado conhecido. Certamente, de todas as desvantagens de entrar na Ordem, aquela era a pior.

Potter.

"Fala logo, Potter. O que você quer?"

"Eu não, idiota.", Potter parecia surpreendentemente mal humorado. "McGonagall. Ela está te esperando na sala dela."

Menos mal. Ele não gostava da professora, mas ela pelo menos tinha uma autoridade merecida sobre ele. Já quando Potter era mandando para orientá-lo a fazer qualquer coisa ele queria morrer. Quem disse que Potter poderia lhe dizer o que fazer? E o diabo era que o desgraçado tinha um crédito imenso dentro da Ordem. Pelo que ele pôde entender, Dumbledore deixara, antes de morrer, um trabalho para Potter fazer, e a Ordem estava ajudando o idiota.

Draco chegou em frente a porta da sala da diretora e bateu devagar.

"Entre".

McGonagall estava sentada em sua mesa. Ela apontou a cadeira a sua frente e terminou de fechar um envelope de pergaminho, prendendo-o na pata de uma coruja que estava pousada sobre sua mesa.

Quando a coruja saiu pela janela, ela se dignou a encarar o menino.

"Malfoy, tenho um... Um trabalho para você."

O garoto levantou uma sobrancelha, desconfiado. McGonagall continuou.

"Potter precisará se ausentar do colégio em uma missão pela Ordem. Ele quer ir sozinho, mas todos achamos isso no mínimo imprudente. Porém...", os lábios da professora se crisparam "ele recusou a companhia de qualquer um que tenha o mínimo conhecimento do que ele vai fazer. Isso inclui até mesmo Weasley e Granger." McGonagall suspirou e sentenciou "Quero que você vá com ele."

Draco pensou um pouco e se endireitou na cadeira.

"Professora, eu nunca disse que aceitaria trabalhar para a Ordem..."

"Não encare dessa forma, Malfoy. Veja como um trabalho extra de Defesa Contra a Arte das Trevas. Você vai receber pontos extras nessa matéria, caso aceite o trabalho." McGonagall não sorria, mas havia algo de divertido em suas palavras.

Draco pensou um pouco. Não lhe agradava a idéia de se vincular à Ordem e muito menos de ir pra qualquer lugar como pajem de Potter, mas seria uma boa oportunidade de sair um pouco, afinal, ele já estava há mais de três meses mudando de prisões: primeiro a do Lord, depois a sede da Ordem, agora o colégio. Respirar novos ares não seria de todo ruim. E teria a oportunidade de se exercitar no seu esporte favorito: atazanar Potter sem nenhum professor por perto. Além de ganhar pontos, o que parecia uma proposta muito infantil, como dar doces a uma criança em troca de um beijo, mas que ele não recusaria. Sua média em DCAT não estava tão boa assim, e isso poderia lhe valer alguns créditos dentro da Sonserina.

"Tudo bem" ele confirmou, voltando a encarar a professora com um sorriso irônico no rosto. "Quando partimos e para onde vamos, fazendo o quê?"

Ela sorriu. "Malfoy, eu acho que não fui clara o suficiente. Você só foi convidado a ir justamente por não saber essas coisas."

--------- HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD-------------

'Não tem lógica', pensou Draco mais tarde, descendo em direção à entrada do salão comunal da Sonserina. 'Não tem a mínima lógica'.

Seja onde for que estivesse indo por não saber para onde estava indo, logo ele saberia, não? Então, qual era a valia daquela não-informação? Potter era burro demais...

Eles não se encontraram novamente, mas agora parecia óbvio ao sonserino que o mal humor do outro estava diretamente relacionado ao convite que recebera. E Draco não pôde deixar de sorrir por isso.

Ele pegou sua capa e saiu das masmorras.

"Está atrasado". Potter falou sem olhar direito pra ele, lhe dando as costas e saindo do castelo. Draco saiu atrás.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio até os limites de Hogsmead sem cruzar com ninguém. Então Potter parou e o olhou pela primeira vez.

"Vamos aparatar. Me dá sua mão."

Draco sorriu debochado, mas obedeceu. O cheiro de mar o invadiu quase que imediatamente. Ele abriu os olhos e se viu sobre uma rocha a beira de um mar muito agitado.

"É bom saber nadar." Potter disse e se jogou na água.

Draco o olhou por um minuto enquanto ele se afastava nadando. Não, ele não estava nem um pouco disposto a se molhar. E começava a se arrepender daquilo tudo pensando em voltar quando percebeu que o fato de não saber onde estava e sua pouca experiência com aparatação tornavam isso muito mais complicado. De repente ele chegou à conclusão de que, por mais que estivesse propenso a manter-se seco, estava mais ainda a não ficar sozinho parado em cima daquela rocha no meio do nada.

Respirou fundo e mergulhou, tentando localizar Potter. Ele o vislumbrou sumindo em uma fissura na rocha e se apressou. À fissura seguia uma passagem estreita e limosa. Então ele bateu em degraus. Subiu lentamente até atingir o patamar de uma caverna. Potter já estava de pé e seco. Sua tendência natural falou que ele deveria xingar o outro e arremessar sua cabeça contra a parede o mais forte possível. Seu extinto de sobrevivência disse que era melhor não provocar enquanto não soubesse onde estava.

"Por Merlin, Potter, ONDE ESTAMOS?"

"Você realmente não deveria ter vindo, Malfoy", disse examinando uma parede. "Isso não é pra você!"

"E o que diabos VOCÊ está fazendo aqui?"

Potter sorriu de uma forma terrível. Draco deu um passo pra trás, assustado, quando Potter riu baixinho e puxou uma adaga das vestes.

"Potter... O que... Caralho!", ele não conseguiu evitar quando viu o outro cortando o braço e o esfregando na parede, que sumiu. "Potter!"

"Ora, Malfoy, você não pensou realmente que nós viéssemos fazer turismo, não é mesmo? E eu tenho certeza que você conhece o suficiente de magia para não se assustar com isso. Ainda mais você! Poupe-me dos seus chiliques!", Potter disse divertido, passando pela parede agora aberta.

"Cala a boca, Potter!"

Draco o seguiu, entrando em uma caverna com um lago e uma luz esverdeada. Ele quase se desequilibrou, distraído, observando o ambiente.

"Ei, toma cuidado. Não toque na água", o outro o segurou pela camisa.

"Depois de me fazer nadar você vem me dizer isso? Poupe-me, Potter."

"Não seja burro. Não toque _nessa_ água."

Harry começou a andar pela caverna circundando o lago, examinando o chão e as paredes com atenção.

"Onde estamos, Potter?"

"Em uma caverna."

Draco rodou os olhos. "E o que você veio fazer nessa caverna?"

"Um amigo meu perdeu uma coisa aqui, precisava vir buscar."

"Você já esteve aqui?"

"Você por acaso acha que eu sei chegar aqui como?"

"Sei lá. O que você perdeu?"

Harry o olhou e sorriu antes de voltar à sua busca em silêncio.

"Por que esse mistério todo? Eu estou aqui, não estou? Mais cedo ou mais tarde eu vou saber..."

"Que seja mais tarde. Você é mais inútil aqui que essa parede. McGonagall deveria ter me deixado vir sozinho."

"E por que você não quis a companhia agradável de nenhum ruivo cretino? Você tem tantos na sua cola."

Harry o olhou novamente com uma cara estranha. "Não quis colocá-los em perigo por causa disso", deu de ombros.

Draco se retesou imediatamente.

"Quando você esteve aqui, Potter?"

"Não te interessa."

"Você veio sozinho?"

"O que você acha?"

"Eu acho que você não conseguiria chegar aqui sozinho. Acho que Dumbledore estava com você."

"Bravo", Harry disse, passando a mão no ar sobre a margem do lago.

"O que você está fazendo?"

Harry deu um pequeno pulo no ar, como se passasse por cima de algo, e continuou a caminhada em torno do lago. Draco se aproximou do ponto em que ele pulou e sentiu algo bater na sua canela. Ele tocou esse algo, que se parecia com grossas correntes, e olhou Potter examinando a margem a alguns passos. Ele tentou puxar a corrente.

"Não toque a água, já disse."

"Que merda, Potter! Não estou tocando em nada!"

"Então deixe isso quieto. Vamos, passe pra cá. E tome cuidado, eu não andei desse lado da outra vez que estive aqui, não sei o que pode acontecer."

Draco pulou a corrente com delicadeza e seguiu até perto de onde Potter estava, encostando-se na parede. Potter tinha razão, ele era mais do que inútil ali.

"Você está procurando algo que Dumbledore perdeu?"

"Por Merlin, Malfoy, você está pior que o Creveey!"

Draco fez uma careta e resolveu ficar quieto. Observou o outro trabalhar um pouco, então enjoou e começou a olhar a água. O lago estava parado, como um imenso espelho. A luz esverdeada, que parecia vir de algum ponto além, brilhava calma sobre sua superfície. Então o loiro se retesou quando pequenas ondas surgiram a uns três metros da margem e algo branco apareceu na superfície, para submergir em seguida.

"POTTER! TEM ALGUMA COISA NESSE LAGO!"

"Por Merlin, Malfoy! Vai assustar a mãe! É claro que tem alguma coisa no lago! São inferis! Agora, cala a boca!"

Draco se encolheu mais contra a parede.

"Posso te esperar lá fora?"

O outro o olhou divertido e balançou a cabeça em descrença. Draco olhou pra trás e percebeu que a parede estava fechada novamente.

'Ah, Merda!', pensou desesperado, se sentindo cada vez mais inseguro e mais dependente do outro.

"Vem. Não está aqui", Potter o chamou, voltando em direção à corrente.

Harry a segurou e deu um toque com a varinha em seu pulso. A corrente apareceu e começou a se mover. Então um barco emergiu da água.

"Eu não vou entrar aí!"

"Ta...", Potter concordou, subindo no barco.

Draco balançou a cabeça e o seguiu. O barco começou a se mover lentamente, rumando para o centro do lago. Draco olhava desconfiado para os inferis ao lado deles. Se assustou quando o barco encalhou numa pequena ilha. Potter desembarcou.

Draco o seguiu com cuidado. Havia uma bacia no meio da ilha, de onde a luz verde emanava. Draco se debruçou lentamente e olhou o seu conteúdo. Era uma poção, mas não havia mais nada além disso, e Potter não pareceu dar muita atenção para ela, estava mais preocupado examinando o chão.

"Não fique andando. Preciso ver as marcas no chão."

Draco se sentou em um ponto e ficou quieto, olhando preocupado para a água, a procura de movimento. Potter soltou uma exclamação e começou a cavar um ponto da ilha.

'Ótimo', pensou Draco, 'vamos embora, então?', sugeriu para sua própria consciência, agora mais do que arrependido por estar ali. Chutou uma pequena pedra, chateado. Ela quicou e caiu no lago com um pequeno barulho. Imediatamente Potter levantou a cabeça, assustado.

"MAS QUE MERDA, MALFOY!"

Draco se voltou para olhá-lo, sem entender o que tinha feito, mas não chegou a terminar o movimento quando sentiu mãos geladas em seu pescoço. Tentou se levantar, mas não conseguiu, algo segurava suas pernas.

Viu Potter levantar com algo escuro em uma das mãos e a varinha na outra, gritando "Incendium", conjurando línguas de fogo que mantinham os inferis que saiam da água longe dele. Draco tentou apanhar a própria varinha nas vestes, mas não conseguiu, alguém agarrou os seus braços e ele se sentiu ser erguido, puxado em direção à água.

"POTTER!", gritou antes que sentisse o impacto da água fria contra o seu corpo e se visse empurrado para o fundo por centenas de mãos.

Desmaiou.

--------- HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD-------------

Draco abriu os olhos devagar, sentia-se mal, muito mal. Zonzo, o corpo dolorido, sua cabeça girando, e frio, muito, muito frio.

Abriu os olhos devagar, a luz avermelhada se espalhava pelo ambiente. Havia uma fogueira a alguns passos de onde estava deitado. Uma música leve chegava aos seus ouvidos.

Tentou se mexer, mas seus braços estavam pesados demais. Parecia que alguém colocara roupas sobre ele. Gemeu de dor ao tentar se virar. A música parou.

"Draco?", uma voz assustada, mas conhecida, estava ao seu lado. Draco virou o rosto para vê-lo, mas o movimento fez seu estômago girar e um gosto ruim veio à boca quando ele se engasgou.

"Droga!", ouviu Potter resmungar antes de sentir o outro levantar sua cabeça para poder vomitar. Draco tentava por tudo respirar, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi tremer que nem um condenado.

"Frio...", conseguiu resmungar entre sorvos de ar.

"Eu sei. Merlin, você está congelando! Calma... aqui..."

Harry se sentou atrás dele e o puxou contra seu corpo, o abraçando. Draco percebeu que Harry estava com o peito nu e resmungou alguma coisa.

"Eu juro que se você falar pra qualquer pessoa o que eu estou fazendo eu te mato a machadadas. Agora, eu já te cobri com todas as roupas que eu tinha, menos minhas próprias calças. Vou tentar te esquentar, o fogo não vai durar muito tempo... Por Merlin, tente não dormir... Eu pensei que você ia morrer de tão pálido e frio que você estava..."

Draco só conseguia tremer, seus dentes batendo descontrolados. O fogo foi diminuindo. Harry conjurou novas chamas, fogo mágico, mas não era tão potente, aquecia, mas seria mais eficiente se tivesse algo para queimar.

Conforme o tempo foi passando, Draco conseguiu controlar a tremedeira, se concentrando em outras coisas. Inicialmente, o perfume do outro que o incomodou, a forma como o tórax de Potter subia e descia compassado e como o corpo dele parecia incrivelmente quente se comparado com o seu próprio. Depois percebeu que a mão dele ia até sua testa a intervalos regulares, testando sua temperatura. Depois percebeu um leve calor subindo de suas pernas, o suficiente para conseguir sentir seus pés, mas nada muito acolhedor ainda. Estava vestido, mas suas roupas estavam frouxas e estava sem gravata. Realmente se encontrava coberto com a camisa de Potter, a capa deste e sua própria capa. Viu que conseguia se mover sozinho novamente.

Ele olhou em torno. Estavam de volta à caverna da parede que sumia. O mar subiu, a água agora havia coberto os degraus e invadia de leve o patamar aonde estavam. Supôs que esse era o motivo por não terem ido embora ainda.

"Você conseguiu o que veio buscar?", perguntou baixinho.

"Sim. Você está melhor?", o grifinório respondeu, levando novamente a mão a sua testa. "Você ainda está frio..."

"Já dá pra agüentar... Vamos embora?"

"O mar precisa baixar. Não dá pra aparatar daqui de dentro..."

Draco deixou a cabeça cair sobre o ombro do outro, respirando fundo, falar ainda era difícil.

"O que aconteceu?", perguntou para fazer o outro falar. O silêncio o estava incomodando.

"Um idiota mexeu na água. Os inferis te pegaram e você caiu no lago. Eu te puxei de volta com um laço de fogo."

"'Brigado.", suspirou, meio inconsciente, fechando os olhos.

"Ei, ei! Não durma! Não sei o que pode acontecer com você. Você estava bem estranho enquanto ficou inconsciente. Convulsionava a cada meia hora."

Draco abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Seu corpo estava pesado, ele estava afundando, cada vez mais, o frio crescendo novamente.

"Estou com frio.", comentou sonolento.

"Eu sei... Eu sei...", Potter passou os braços sobre seu peito, puxando-o para mais perto.

"O que era o que você estava procurando?"

Harry suspirou, cansado. Ele sentia que o sonserino estava no limite da consciência, pelo seu tom de voz, e sentia que queria falar com alguém sobre tudo aquilo. Com sorte, ele nem se lembraria depois.

"Um colar."

"Era do Dumbledore?"

"Não, mas ele também quase morreu tentando pegá-lo, assim como você..."

Draco o olhou. "Então era aqui que vocês estavam?", perguntou antes de se acomodar novamente.

"É... Não importa agora..."

"O que você vai fazer com esse colar?"

"A Ordem vai destruir o medalhão."

Harry esperava que o loiro perguntasse o por quê, e isso ele não iria responder, então se sentiu aliviado ao ouvir a lógica dormente do sonserino seguir outro caminho.

"E onde está o dono do medalhão? O seu amigo?"

"Morto."

"Como ele chama?"

"R.A.B."

"Que diabos é isso?"

"Eu não sei. Mas como eu supunha, ele não conseguiu sair daqui vivo."

"Se todo mundo sai daqui quase morto, por que você queria vir sozinho?"

"Pra não ter que ver ninguém morrer. Esse não é um lugar legal... Dumbledore não gostaria que eu trouxesse ninguém aqui."

"Concordo..."

O silêncio voltou a envolvê-los. Harry levantou o rosto do outro para confirmar se estava acordado.

"Potter, que música era aquela?", Draco perguntou, tentando manter uma conversa.

"Minha flauta. Eu tenho desde o primeiro ano, o Hagrid que me deu. Mas eu não sei tocar direito..."

"Toca um pouco... É melhor que todo esse silêncio..."

"Você não ouve todo esse barulho do mar?"

"Não faz diferença...", Draco comentou sem saber ao certo do que estava falando.

"Tudo bem, só não durma..."

Harry convocou a flauta e começou a tocar, ocasionalmente parando para chamar o outro que oscilava entre o sono e o frio. O som doce e leve foi envolvendo os dois pouco a pouco, em uma cadência mágica. Draco nunca saberia dizer quanto tempo eles ficaram ali, abraçados.

--------- HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD-------------

Ele pouco se lembrou de como chegou ao Saint Mungus. Por semanas, a primeira lembrança que teve depois de cair no lago foi acordar e ver Potter sentado em uma poltrona ao lado de sua cama com uma terrível crise de espirros.

Potter ficou com ele enquanto se recuperava, até poder voltar ao colégio, mas não conversaram, ficava um olhando para um lado diferente do quarto e Draco tinha muita sonolência. O grifinório havia pegado pneumonia devido à umidade a qual se expôs e precisou se tratar por um tempo também. No dia em que receberam alta, Potter simplesmente se levantou e saiu. Só se encontraram novamente no colégio, e Harry não comentou nada sobre a viagem.

Draco fora deixado em paz, pela Ordem, por Potter, pelo resto do universo, e a consciência de estar sozinho voltou com força total. Cada vez mais seu cotidiano se resumia a assistir às aulas, isolado, comer cada vez menos, isolado, e dormir em seu quarto particular de monitor, isolado. Não freqüentava mais a sala comunal as Sonserina, não precisava suportar a hostilidade da sua casa por mais tempo além das aulas e refeições. Ah, também visitava muito a árvore à beira do precipício na floresta proibida, talvez por ela ser tão isolada quanto ele, talvez pelo vazio aparente do lugar lhe dar a segurança de que ainda havia um lugar seu. Seu e das estrelas.

Depois de duas semanas, Draco se lembrou do que aconteceu na caverna e da situação constrangedora que passaram: uma noite toda abraçados, falando sobre coisas aleatórias e ouvindo Potter tocando flauta. Parecia tão surreal, como se ainda estivesse delirando de frio.

E Potter ficou doente por causa disso. Ele nunca pensou que o grifinório se arriscaria para defendê-lo. Bem, mas ele era um grifinório, ninguém esperava que ele entendesse suas atitudes...

Mas de repente, Harry Potter passou a lhe chamar a atenção. Ta bem, não seria a primeira vez que o grifinório lhe chamaria a atenção, afinal, ele só sabe fazer isso mesmo: chamar a atenção. Mas certamente foi a primeira vez que Draco não se sentiu incomodado com isso. Primeira não, segunda. A primeira havia sido no Beco Diagonal, há tantos anos, quando o sonserino percebeu que aquele garoto era diferente e se dispôs a conversar com ele, mesmo sem saber quem ele era.

O fato é que Potter era um ser estranho.

Sim, ele tinha o Ministério aos seus pés, a Ordem aos seus pés, o mundo aos seus pés. Mas não se aproveitava disso. Se Draco não o conhecesse bem, diria que cada vez mais o grifinório parecia alheio ao que lhe cercava, ignorando toda essa atenção. Se isolando.

Sim, seus fiéis companheiros estavam lá: o cabelo de fogo e a fogo de palha. Weasley e Granger. E havia também a Weasley fêmea, que se juntara ao grupo de uma forma pegajosa. E Draco se divertia ao perceber que desta, principalmente, Potter parecia querer manter distância segura, apesar de Draco jurar que eles ainda davam uns pegas de vez em quando. Quando isso acontecia, a ruiva parecia a mais feliz das criaturas, e o moreno oscilava entre a culpa e o remorso o dia todo, para divertimento do loiro.

O fato era que Potter andava pelo colégio, falava, estudava, como se não estivesse lá. Estava mais ausente que o normal, pensativo, desatento, quase como a Luna Lunática. Ah, e ele voltou a se ausentar fisicamente do colégio diversas vezes. E Draco se sentiu extremamente agradecido que mais ninguém o sugeriu como companhia. Potter que se metesse em seus buracos sozinho.

Em uma noite particularmente agitada, Draco começou a pensar nisso.

No começo Draco se deixou cair sobre os travesseiros macios, se divertindo com esse comportamento do outro, sua insegurança, seus erros, as broncas que ele levava por toda essa ausência.

Depois começou a se revirar na cama insistentemente, como se estivesse quente demais, arrancando os lençóis do colchão e jogando os travesseiros para os seus pés, se irritando pela passividade do outro com tudo o que o rodeava, só parando quando ficou curioso sobre o que se passava naquela cabeça oca durante todo esse tempo de ausência.

Depois se assustou.

Se assustou sim, com dois fatos, e seus travesseiros se tornaram excessivamente incômodos, se colocando a socá-los para deformá-los segundo seu gosto e ver se era uma opção voltar a deitar e poder retomar seus pensamentos.

O primeiro, quando percebeu que começou a se preocupar muito com isso, com a vida de Potter, com as relações e reações de Potter, com os pensamentos e problemas de Potter. Seus travesseiros continuavam a ser esmurrados, pois não se adaptavam à sua cabeça, assim como seus pensamentos. Era uma forma de distração de sua própria existência sem graça, ele justificava. Mas nada justificava o fato de que chegava a ficar feliz quando tinham aulas conjuntas, para poder observá-lo melhor, ou que por vezes mudava o seu caminho quando sabia que poderia encontrá-lo ocasionalmente em algum corredor.

Agora, mais assustador que isso, foi perceber que os encontros deles começaram a parecer freqüentes demais, propositais demais. Quase como se os dois estivessem no mesmo lugar sem ter absolutamente nada para fazer ali a não ser o fato de observar um ao outro.

Sim, porque Draco percebeu que também era observado. Atentamente observado. Neuroticamente observado.

Não foram uma nem duas vezes que ele levantou a cabeça do seu prato durante as refeições com a intensão de ver o que Potter poderia estar fazendo e se deparou com aqueles dois pontos verdes fixos nele. Isso em geral tinha continuidade com longos momentos dos dois se encarando, um em desafio ao outro. Mas diferente do que costumava fazer no passado, Draco não se sentia tentado a levantar e ir atormentá-lo na outra mesa. Não tinha o que falar com Potter. Nem Potter com ele. E isso significava também nada de provocações, nada de encontrões, nada de rivalidade. Até o quadribol fora cancelado (por questões de segurança, segundo McGonagall. Draco até se sentiria triste, se não fosse a certeza de que seria deixado de fora da equipe por seus colegas de casa), ou seja, nada de brigas.

E Potter havia salvado a sua vida. Não que isso significasse alguma coisa. Ele só fez a sua obrigação, afinal, se ele quer salvar o mundo, poderia começar muito bem por ele. E Draco não tinha nada pra fazer naquela caverna, estava lá por causa da idiotice dele.

Mas ele também não queria que Draco estivesse lá. "Não ter que ver ninguém morrer", as palavras de Potter ecoaram em sua cabeça. Draco nunca tinha visto ninguém morrer, até ver Dumbledore. E demorou semanas para a imagem do bruxo caindo deixá-lo dormir, sair de sua cabeça. Ele não queria aquilo. Nunca mais.

Se sentiu grato pelo que Harry fez e voltou a socar os travesseiros. O pensamento de estar em dívida com o menino que sobreviveu era aterrador. Era melhor não se convencer disto, ou suas chances de sobreviver estariam drasticamente reduzidas.

Os travesseiros acabaram arremessados para fora da cama, e ele se virou de bruços, tentando dormir e esquecer toda aquela palhaçada.

Parecia que tudo estava muito estranho em Hogwarts naquele ano e Draco dormiu sem cogitar a hipótese de que tudo podia piorar.


	3. Capítulo 2: A ameaça

**AVISO 1: nada por aqui eh meu... soh a idéia...**

**N/A: vcs viram como eu sou uma pessoa boazinha? Att na quarta... hauhauahahuahuahua... mas naum se acostumem, eh soh porque eu vou viajar amanhã e naum quis deixar vcs esperando até terça que vem... a capa tah no meu photobucket, o endereço de lah tah no meu perfil... beijos e aguardo comentários.**

- Capítulo 2: A ameaça -

Na manhã seguinte, Draco se levantou com a coluna dolorida por ter dormido de bruços. Olhou a bagunça da cama e fez uma careta, deixando a bagunça para os elfos domésticos. Foi ao banheiro e fez sua higiene pessoal, voltando para o quarto já se despindo, aproveitando o fato de habitá-lo sozinho, sem ninguém para ficar encarando o seu corpo. Pegou o uniforme e se vestiu em frente ao grande espelho que tomava a parede ao lado da cama. Voltou ao banheiro para pentear atentamente os cabelos. Passou na mesa, apanhando a mochila e não resistiu a uma última olhada no espelho: perfeito!

Por mais que não conversassem mais com ele, babando sobre suas qualidades, Draco sabia que continuava atraindo o olhar de meninas por todo o colégio, e não custava nada manter esta tradição.

Chegou ao salão principal antes de Potter naquela manhã. Se sentou na ponta da mesa, já meio afastado dos outros alunos da sonserina, não precisava ficar ouvindo ironias sem poder responder justo em um dia raro como aquele, em que acordava com razoável bom humor.

Potter entrou no Salão com a corja de sempre e se sentou no meio da mesa da Grifinória, se servindo de suco e torradas. Medíocre!

Draco ainda comeu um pouco antes de voltar a observá-lo. Um... Dois... Três... Quatro... Harry o olhou. Draco segurou seu olhar, firme, mas dessa vez não se demoraram. A Weasley fêmea chamou o grifinório, depositando um beijo em sua boca antes de sair para a aula. Draco fez uma careta e decidiu sair também, já estava atrasado. Do outro lado do salão, Potter se levantou com as torradas nas mãos, jogando a mochila nas costas, ladeado por Granger e Weasley.

O dia correu como todos os outros corriam. À noite, Draco decidiu não ir à floresta, tinha lições a fazer, por isso se trancou em seu quarto, só saindo por volta das nove, para fazer sua ronda de monitor. Quando voltou, já era mais de meia noite, e se sentia estranhamente cansado.

Entrou e trancou a porta, jogando a mochila, a capa e a gravata sobre a mesa de estudos. Entrou no banheiro e tomou um banho rápido, querendo logo ir dormir. Saiu somente com a calça preta de seda do pijama fino, e se dirigiu ao espelho do quarto para pentear os cabelos molhados.

Ele sentiu um estremecimento tomar conta de seu corpo e olhou o quarto pelo reflexo, procurando alguma alteração na atmosfera à volta, ciente de que deixara a varinha dentro da capa, em cima da mesa a alguns passos de onde estava.

Mas antes que pudesse pensar em pegá-la, seus olhos se arregalaram ao ver um homem surgindo atrás dele, como que brotando do chão, e antes que conseguisse gritar, teve o corpo virado e atirado contra o espelho e sua boca tampada por uma mão, enquanto a outra, brilhante, o mantinha seguro.

Rato de rua

Aborígine do lodo

Fuça gelada

Couraça de sabão

Quase risonho

Profanador de tumba

Sobrevivente

A chacina e à lei do cão

Saqueador

Da metrópole

Tenaz roedor

De toda esperança

Estuporador da ilusão

Ó meu semelhante

Filho de Deus, meu irmão

"Olá, Malfoy!", Pedro Pettigrew o encarava, sorrindo. "Eu não sei se você se lembra de mim, sou amigo de seu pai, de muitos, muitos anos. Ele está muito ocupado agora, como você pode imaginar, tentando furar os bloqueios do castelo para colocar as mãos no querido filho. E veja só, que ironia... Eu consegui!"

Draco se remexeu, tentando sair do abraço. Não era para aquele homem baixo e relativamente gordo ter força suficiente para mantê-lo preso daquele jeito.

"Ei! Ei! Psiu! Não pense que vai ser tão fácil assim! Mas se você for um bom menino, podemos fazer um acordo..."

Pettigrew sorriu de forma mais ameaçadora. "Nunca gostei muito do seu pai, garoto. Não faria o favor de te entregar pra ele tão fácil assim. Preciso antes fazer com que os olhos do Mestre cresçam para mim. Estou meio encostado, no momento, junto com aquele imprestável nojento do Snape." Pettigrew virou de lado e cuspiu no chão.

"Então, eu preciso da sua ajuda para conseguir posição e você precisa da minha... Bem... Para continuar vivo... Por mais alguns dias, pelo menos." Pettigrew voltou a sorrir, febrilmente, antes de ficar profundamente sério e endurecer a voz.

"Potter está aqui, eu sei. Ele tem um mapa. Um pergaminho antigo e aparentemente sem nada escrito. Você vai pegar esse pergaminho e me entregar. Ele é a chave para o Mestre entrar no colégio, e ter Hogwarts sob seu domínio." Pettigrew voltou a sorrir, aproximando o seu rosto do rosto de Draco. "Eu só vou sair daqui, quando você me entregar o mapa. Depois disso, eu deixo pro seu pai, quando ele entrar no castelo, a decisão do que fazer com você. Não ouse falar com ninguém, eu vou estar sempre um passo na sua frente, você vai morrer antes de se dar conta de como foi parar ali. Mas, como conselho geral, é melhor agir logo!"

E, sem esperar reação do loiro, Pedro soltou o seu corpo, desferindo um soco com a mão brilhante em seu ventre. Draco caiu arfando, com um grito abafado, dobrado em dois, aos seus pés. Pedro aproveitou para dar um chute em seu rosto antes de se transformar e sair do quarto pelo vão da porta.

Draco apalpou a face, verificando que seu lábio estava sangrando. Mal conseguia respirar, depois do golpe que recebera. Levou alguns segundos para conseguir se levantar e cambalear até o banheiro para lavar o rosto. Se olhou no espelho e deu de cara com o próprio desespero.

Que merda!


	4. Capítulo 3: Inferno

**- Capítulo 3: Inferno - **

Draco não conseguiu dormir naquela noite. Quando se levantou e se encarou no espelho, teve a certeza de que não estaria exatamente apresentável, mas isso não era o mais importante no momento.

Quando desceu para o Salão Principal, seu estômago ainda revirava o suficiente para ele se limitar a um copo de suco. Seus olhos vasculhavam o outro lado do salão até encontrar Potter.

Draco o observou por muito tempo. Sabia que Potter se deslocava pelo castelo com mais facilidade do que a maioria dos alunos, mas sempre imaginou que isso se devesse ao fato dele possuir a tal capa da invisibilidade, que não era mais segredo pra ninguém, e mais uma forcinha dos gêmeos, que se enfiavam em qualquer buraco do castelo.

Será que foram os gêmeos que fizeram o mapa?

Não, não teria como Pettigrew saber disso...

Draco percebeu que Harry o encarava. Desviou o olhar e deixou a mesa, indo pra aula. Ainda não tinha decidido o que fazer a respeito.

Durante todo aquele dia, ao contrário do que fizera desde que voltou da caverna, Draco tentou se manter longe de Potter. Pelo menos até decidir o que fazer...

Isso não demorou muito. Bastou mais uma noite mal dormida para chegar à conclusão de que, não importa o que ele vá fazer com o tal mapa, precisa antes descobrir se ele realmente existe, para então tentar tê-lo em mãos e conquistar uma possibilidade de barganhar com Pettigrew.

Fugir não era uma opção. Dentro do colégio ele estava sendo ameaçado por _um comensal,_fora ele nem tinha idéia de quantos o estariam caçando. Também não lhe parecia prudente avisar à Ordem. Se eles não conseguiram capturar Pettigrew durante todos esses anos, não seria porque ele está e Hogwarts que isso iria mudar... E ele não duvidava nem um pouco que ele cumprisse a promessa.

Draco esquadrinhou o Salão Principal na manhã seguinte. Achou Potter. Ele estava saindo para a aula, que seria conjunta com a sonserina. Durante todo o dia, Draco o seguiu de perto, prestando atenção especial ao seu material. Não viu nada suspeito, nada escondido, nada nem próximo de um mapa.

Durante os próximos dias, Draco só tinha um objetivo: descobrir a existência desse pergaminho.

--------- HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD-------------

Draco foi para o quarto cedo, logo depois da última aula. Estava cansado. Fazia mais de uma semana que não conseguia dormir direito por causa dessa história do mapa.

Agora, desde o dia anterior, percebeu a ausência do trio de ouro no colégio. Seria uma boa oportunidade para tentar entrar no dormitório de Potter, mas antes ele precisava descobrir pra que lado ficava a Grifinória, e ele não tinha uma capa invisível pra ficar seguindo os outros por aí.

E estava cansado. Por Merlin, como estava cansado. Tudo o que queria era dormir eternamente e imaginar que a aparição de Pettigrew foi um sonho ruim. Ele não havia voltado mesmo...

Draco se jogou na cama ainda de uniforme e tentou reunir forças para ir tomar banho, mas estava quase fechando os olhos quando uma voz soou baixa.

"Accio varinha", e o loiro sentiu sua varinha escapar do bolso da capa. Se sentou, assustado, a tempo de encarar Pedro Pettigrew a sua frente.

"Boa noite, Malfoy. Eu vim ver se você tem notícias boas pra mim...", disse sorrindo malicioso.

Draco tentou se levantar, mas logo Pettigrew já estava em cima dele, empurrando-o contra a cama com aquela mão brilhante apoiada em seu peito. Aquela mão era a força de Pettigrew, o que justificava o fato de Draco não conseguir se mover.

"Eu não tive tempo... Não tenho nada ainda..."

"Não teve tempo? Eu te dei mais de uma semana!"

"Potter está fora... Não tem como eu..."

"ELE SAIU ONTEM!" Pettigrew se aproximou perigosamente. "Não minta pra mim, Malfoy, é melhor para você mesmo..."

"Por que não vai _você _pegar o tal mapa?"

"Porque eu estou em dívida com Potter. E porque ele perceberia. O próprio mapa me denuncia. Mas isso não vem ao caso..." Pettigrew sorriu próximo, muito próximo, do rosto de Draco. "Entenda, Malfoy, eu mando e você obedece... Se eu disse que era para pegar o mapa, você já devia ter pegado o mapa. Talvez a sua falta de tempo possa ser resolvida por um pouco mais de... Pressão..."

E Pettigrew balançou o corpo sobre o de Draco, se atritando a ele.

Rato de rua

Irrequieta criatura

Tribo em frenética

Proliferação

Lúbrico, libidinoso

Transeunte

Boca de estômago

Atrás do seu quinhão

Vão aos magotes

A dar com um pau

Levando o terror

Do parking ao living

Do shopping center ao léu

Do cano de esgoto

Pro topo do arranha-céu

"Você... Você não... SAI DE CIMA DE MIM!", gritou o loiro.

Draco se debateu, tentando levantar, mas a mão luminosa de Pettigrew foi parar no seu pescoço, o sufocando e o mantendo deitado. Draco tentou afastá-la, usando as próprias mãos, cravando as unhas no braço do homem enquanto sentia, desesperado, a outra mão de Pettigrew entrando na sua calça.

Ele se debateu mais, não podendo respirar, chutando a esmo, até que de alguma forma conseguiu atingir o homem, que finalmente soltou seu pescoço. Draco se virou, sugando o ar compulsivamente, mas antes que tivesse fôlego para sair da cama, sentiu seu ombro ser empurrado de volta e algo brilhante passou rápido na frente de seus olhos milésimos de segundos antes da dor atingir a lateral da sua cabeça e ele desmaiar.

--------- HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD-------------

Draco acordou confuso. Havia dormido de bruços de novo, e com a barriga sobre o travesseiro, pra piorar. Sua coluna doía. E sua cabeça também. Muito. Estava nu, mas não se lembrava sequer de ter tomado banho antes de dormir... Draco ficou de quatro e chacoalhou a cabeça, tentando colocar as idéias no lugar.

Então se sentou na cama e levantou logo em seguida com um gemido de dor. Uma dor estranha, na base da coluna, mas um tanto... Interna demais. De pé, ele se olhou no espelho ao lado da cama, e o que viu o fez se aproximar cada vez mais, até tocar a própria imagem.

Um garoto que obviamente não dormia direito há dias o encarou. Estava não só obviamente cansado, mas descabelado também. E não era só isso. Manchas roxas circulares, como mordidas, se espalhavam pelo seu peito, barriga e costas, se concentrando principalmente em torno dos mamilos. Entre suas pernas havia um líquido seco, grudado em sua pele. E ele sabia bem o que aquilo significava.

Draco deixou a cabeça bater no espelho e suas pernas fraquejaram. Ele foi descendo o corpo, se apoiando na superfície fria, até estar encolhido no chão. Abraçou as pernas, segurou os cabelos, contendo os soluços.

Não iria chorar. Fora manipulado, usado, violentado. Mas não iria chorar. Sabia que Pettigrew devia estar o observando. Não iria dar o braço a torcer, não iria se deixar humilhar daquela forma. Não podia...

Naquele dia, Draco não se preocupou em comer, nem com as aulas, nem com mapas, nem com Potter, nem com mais nada. Tomou o banho mais demorado da sua vida, esfregando a pele até ficar avermelhada, tentando se lavar por dentro, lavar sua alma daquele toque. Depois se recusou a sair do seu quarto, mergulhado nos próprios pensamentos. Ninguém veio procurá-lo.

--------- HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD-------------

Á sua reclusão seguiu o fim de semana, onde ele foi se refugiar perto da árvore, dormindo um dia lá, por cima das folhas secas permanentes na Floresta Proibida, mesmo levemente consciente do perigo que corria. Não queria voltar pro seu quarto. Não queria voltar pro castelo, não queria voltar para aquele mundo.

Na manhã de segunda feira, quando se obrigou a se arrastar para o salão, percebeu que Potter havia voltado, mais carrancudo do que nunca. Aparentemente não estava conversando com os amigos, ou as suas torradas tinham uma conversa muito mais interessante, visto que até resistir a levá-las à boca ele resistia, encarando-as mudo.

Harry não olhou para ele, mas Draco tinha um plano: conseguir esse mapa de uma vez por todas.

Quando o grifinório se levantou para ir para a aula, Draco fez o mesmo, andando bem perto do outro, que parecia distraído demais para notar. Ambos seguiram para a sala do professor Binns, mas Draco não tinha história da magia. Foda-se, era o Binns, para ele os alunos eram todos iguais.

Draco não só entrou na sala onde estavam tendo aula grifinórios e lufas, como se sentou ao lado de Harry Potter. Imediatamente as três cabeças se viraram para encará-lo, mas ele estava muito ocupado em tirar livros e pergaminhos da mochila para se afetar com isso. Harry foi o primeiro a desviar o olhar, ignorando a presença do loiro a aula toda, enquanto estava devidamente concentrado desenhando uma seqüência de taças no canto da folha.

Harry não mexeu em nenhum pergaminho estranho na aula de história, nem na aula de Poções, que dividira fatalmente com a Sonserina, para sorte de Draco. Nas aulas da tarde, Draco não pôde acompanhá-lo, mas conseguiu o que queria na hora do almoço. Devidamente misturado aos alunos que deixavam a sala de aula, Draco seguiu o trio até a torre da Grifinória, cuja entrada ficava atrás do quadro da mulher gorda.

Sim, agora ele sabia. Agora tinha como. Agora ele faria.

Mas ao entrar em seu quarto naquela noite de segunda feira, a primeira coisa que ouviu foi um chiado amedrontador.

"Accio varinha."

Draco deixou a bolsa cair do ombro ao chão ao encarar Pedro Pettigrew deitado na sua cama. Imediatamente se virou de volta à porta, mas a um comando de Pettigrew ela se trancou.

"Fugindo de mim, Malfoy?"

Draco engoliu em seco, tentando pensar. Sabia o que aconteceria. Ele não tinha o mapa. Seria insultado, espancado e estuprado de novo. Sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar com o pensamento e estremeceu. Não poderia permitir isso, não poderia se deixar subjulgar.

Mas estava sem varinha. Ora, era um Malfoy, como sangue puro tinha orgulho da sua capacidade de usar a magia e nunca se preocupara com defesa trouxa, aquele tipo de ritual corporal que pessoas como Potter e os Weasley sempre tentaram lhe impor. Ora, era para esse tipo de situação que sempre tivera Crabe e Goyle a tiracolo. Mas agora estava sozinho em seu próprio quarto com um comensal da morte que, ele podia sentir, o comia com os olhos deitado em sua cama. E estava sem varinha.

Virou-se novamente para encarar Pettigrew com seu olhar mais frio.

"Saia da minha cama.", ordenou, como se pudesse exigir pelo menos isso.

"Se quer assim..."

Para sua surpresa, Pettigrew se levantou, e, para seu desespero, começou a andar em sua direção.

"O mapa?"

"Preciso de mais dois dias. Já sei o que fazer.", respondeu, tentando manter a voz firme, recuando até voltar a se encostar à porta fechada enquanto Pettigrew se aproximava cada vez mais.

"Ótimo.", Pettigrew respondeu, erguendo a mão brilhante e acariciando o contorno da face de Draco, seu sorriso aumentando ao ver o outro encurralado.

Draco escorregou o corpo para o lado, desencostando da porta, tentando sair da frente do outro. Pettigrew tentou agarrá-lo, mas o loiro foi mais rápido, usando a agilidade conquistada com o quadribol. Porém, caiu estatelado no chão quando Pettigrew alcançou sua capa, puxando-o. Em segundos o rato estava sobre ele.

"ME SOLTA!"

"Por que, Malfoy? Até parece que não gostou da nossa diversão de outro dia..."

"SEU..."

Mas não conseguiu terminar a frase, calado por um soco e um feitiço, que fez seus braços ficarem presos, cruzados sobre seu peito.

"Não. Não ouse me xingar!", Pettigrew, sentado sobre a cintura do loiro, se virou e remexeu na própria capa, meio instável, pois Draco ainda se debatia sobre ele. "Eu sei que você quer, Draco, querido, mas orgulhoso como o idiota de seu pai, nunca iria admitir isso. Eu poderia te bater até te deixar inconsciente, como da outra vez, isso não parece muito difícil, mas sabe, eu prefiro você consciente, gemendo e gozando pra mim."

Draco arregalou os olhos e se debateu mais desesperadamente.

"ME SOLTA, SEU MISERÁVEL, FILHO DA PUTA!"

Pettigrew se deitou sobre o seu corpo, puxando seus cabelos para inclinar sua cabeça e esticar o pescoço, deixando-o imóvel da cintura pra cima – suas pernas ainda reagiam, tentando deslocá-lo de cima de seu corpo -, e sussurrou em seu ouvido. "Isso, grita pra mim, Draco."

Draco perdeu a voz quando viu a seringa com o líquido púrpura em suas mãos.

"NÃO! O... O QUE... SEU LOUCO, NÃO! AHHH!", seu corpo todo se contraiu e ele gritou como nunca, quando a dor da agulha cravada em seu pescoço o invadiu, sendo espalhada pela sua garganta e seu peito, conforme o líquido corria pelo seu organismo.

Demorou alguns minutos até que o loiro parasse de gritar e se debater. Os olhos ainda abertos, mas estranhamente desfocados, a respiração acelerada. Pettigrew sorriu e o tomou nos braços, levando-o pra cama sem resistência alguma.

--------- HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD-------------

Draco estava acordado, mas não tinha muita certeza disso. Sentia seu corpo dormente, como se estivesse anestesiado. Seus olhos estavam abertos, ele piscava languidamente, mas tudo a sua volta parecia somente um borrão colorido demais, cheio de sons estranhos. Havia muito movimento a sua volta, mas ele mesmo não conseguia se mexer. Não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas algo na sua mente lhe dizia que não era bom.

Depois de muito tempo, flutuando nesse estado onírico, Draco sentiu um frio súbito, como se tivessem afastado uma chama que estivera o tempo todo ali, e acompanhou um borrão mais próximo desaparecer, registrando somente o som de uma voz próximo demais do seu ouvido, sem conseguir discernir as palavras.

Draco ainda permaneceu parado, de olhos abertos, tentando registrar a ausência de movimento entre os borrões imóveis à sua volta, sozinho, por um bom tempo, até que a dor em seu corpo começou a incomodar e ele tentou novamente se mexer, percebendo que isso já era razoavelmente possível.

Ele não se levantou da cama. Não conseguiu. Ele rolou até cair no chão, e seguiu engatinhando até um ponto de luz mais a frente. O contato com o chão frio do banheiro fez a dor aumentar e ele percebeu como tudo rodava irritantemente a sua volta. Se agarrou ao vaso sanitário e vomitou até quase virar do avesso, se estirando no chão em seguida, observando o teto com suas diversas luminárias girar brilhante.

Quando as luminárias se uniram em uma só e o balanço do teto parou, Draco tomou consciência da sua enorme dor de cabeça, tomou consciência da pele nua contra o chão azulejado, tomou consciência do caminho úmido que suas lágrimas haviam deixado em sua face. Tomou consciência dos lábios feridos, da dor em seu pescoço, em seus mamilos, em seu membro e em sua bunda, e se lembrou do motivo pelo qual sentia que não havia porque sair dali, do motivo que lhe dava vontade de morrer.

Ele soltou todo o ar dos pulmões de uma vez, mordendo os lábios em seguida para segurar o soluço que pulava de seu peito. Não iria chorar.

Ele se virou e engatinhou até o boxe, se sentando no chão e deixando a água quente lhe devolver a sensibilidade no corpo. Depois se secou, se vestiu e se voltou ao espelho para pentear os cabelos de forma automática.

"Você está péssimo, querido." A sinceridade de seu reflexo somente serviu para que ele curasse o hematoma em seu rosto e as marcas em seu pescoço que estavam aparentes sob o uniforme antes de sair. Nada mais.

Draco percebeu que estava mais do que atrasado, mas não se importou. Chegou ao Salão Principal no fim do almoço. Quando todos saíam, ele entrava cabisbaixo. Ainda não tinha chegado à mesa da Sonserina quando esbarrou com alguém. Não se importou, o outro que olhasse por onde anda. Mas então uma mão o agarrou pelo ombro, o obrigando a olhar para a pessoa.

Potter.

Potter o encarava fixamente. Draco quase podia sentir aqueles olhos verdes registrando a pele pálida, as olheiras, o cabelo penteado de forma diferente, não tão perfeito, as vestes amarrotadas, a ausência do material escolar, a falta de resposta ao encontrão.

Draco baixou os olhos, evitando encará-lo, e se livrou de suas mãos, simplesmente seguindo o seu caminho.

"Vamos, Harry.", ele ouviu a Weasley fêmea chamando o moreno que continuava o encarando pelas costas, com a testa vincada.

'Isso, vai, Potter. Me deixa em paz...', pensou ao sentar em sua mesa e encarar toda aquela comida, percebendo que sentia fome, mas vontade nenhuma de comer. Tomou um gole do suco e deixou a cabeça cair sobre a mesa, respirando fundo antes de sair do salão, em direção à masmorra.

No caminho, esbarrou de novo em alguém. 'Caralho! Será que ninguém me enxerga hoje?'

"Senhor Malfoy!", a voz enérgica da professora McGonagall o atingiu "Você já faltou a duas aulas minhas nessa semana. Há alguma explicação plausível para isso?"

Draco se limitou a fazer uma careta.

"É, eu imaginei que não. Detenção. Compareça hoje a noite na enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey está precisando de ajuda. E não ouse faltar."

Certo. Agora isso era um problema. Nenhuma objeção a cumprir a detenção, afinal, era algo para fazer e uma forma de evitar voltar para o seu dormitório, mas ele já tinha um compromisso naquela noite. Certo, precisava pensar.

Chegou à aula de poções extremamente aéreo. Não prestou a mínima atenção no que o professor falou e certamente não sabia o que fazer quando todos começaram a trabalhar.

Olhou a volta. Aula conjunta com a Grifinória. Observou que Potter, assim como ele, trabalhava sozinho. Granger e Weasley não estavam na aula. Observou o que o menino fazia e começou a seguir os mesmos passos que ele, sem ter idéia do que deveria estar preparando.

Do seu outro lado, reparou somente quando um cheiro estranho o incomodou, estava ninguém menos que Longbotton. Como ele foi parar entre dois Grifinórios? Mas então achou isso extremamente conveniente.

Disfarçadamente, abaixou a varinha e moveu o caldeirão de Neville, deixando-o desequilibrado. Mais uma mexida nervosa por parte do Grifinório quando viu que sua poção não estava dando certo e o caldeirão virou, inundando a sala com a mistura mal cheirosa.

Bem, sem grandes conseqüências, visto que a poção estava errada, mas o Slug foi obrigado a dar uma detenção para Neville, o que deixou Draco muito satisfeito.

Naquela noite, Draco conseguiu comer um pouco no jantar, e depois seguiu para a ala hospitalar. Quando estava chegando, ouviu alguém conversando com a enfermeira.

"Ele não veio aqui? Tem certeza?"

Potter. Draco olhou em volta, e se escondeu atrás de uma estátua não muito distante da porta da enfermaria.

"Não, senhor Potter. Malfoy não me procurou este ano ainda. Por que, ele deveria?"

"Não... Não é nada..."

Draco se encolheu quando o grifinório deixou a sala. Então ele achava que Draco estava doente e estava preocupado com isso? Ora, isso é novo...

Mas então Draco reparou que Potter havia parado no meio do corredor e puxado um pergaminho muito velho do bolso da capa e murmurou algo. Seus olhos se arregalaram... Ora, será que... Não podia ser...

Mas seu raciocínio travou quando a cabeça de Harry se ergueu abruptamente e o moreno olhou diretamente pra onde estava. Draco se encolheu mais atrás da estátua, mas ainda podia ver que Harry o encarava, como se soubesse que ele estava ali. O loiro segurou a respiração. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa, tinha que pegar o mapa, tinha que sair dali. Mas ele não se moveu, nenhum dos dois se moveu. Por fim, Harry se virou e voltou a caminhar lentamente. Draco ainda esperou alguns segundos antes de entrar na enfermaria.

**N/A: Capítulo pesadinho, mas espero que tenham gostado... Comentem, por favor!!! Só pra avisar, a fic já está terminada, e tem 6 capítulos, além do prefácio... Então, é só esperar um pouquinho que semana que vem eu volto...**

**Beijos**


	5. Capítulo 4: Especulações

**AVISO 1: Nada por aqui é meu... Só a idéia...**

**- Capítulo 4: Especulações - **

Draco deixou a ala hospitalar horas mais tarde, cansado de limpar comadres. Mas ainda estava cedo. Ele jogou em si mesmo um feitiço de desilusão e rumou para o saguão de entrada, ficando parado ao lado da escadaria de mármore, sentado no chão, esperando. Demorou mais umas duas horas até que Neville surgisse das masmorras com uma cara enojada. A detenção dele deve ter sido boa.

O grifinório começou a subir para a torre da sua casa e Draco o seguiu em silêncio, se mantendo nas sombras, tentando passar despercebido.

Quando Neville disse a senha e o quadro se abriu, Draco entrou junto com o garoto, o acompanhando ainda até a porta do seu dormitório, marcando bem qual era. Depois voltou para o salão comunal e se acomodou em um canto mais confortável e discreto, se preparando para dormir.

Não teve que se preocupar em como acordar. Logo que amanheceu, o barulho dos grifinórios descendo para as aulas foi tanto que seria o suficiente para deixá-lo de mau humor por dias. Mas não se importou. Tinha uma coisa a fazer.

Começou a prestar atenção no fluxo de pessoas que deixavam a escada para os dormitórios e contou: Neville, Potter, Simas, Dino... Bem, o Weasley não estava no castelo mesmo... Certo, barra limpa. Ele esperou o fluxo de pessoas diminuir e subiu para o quarto do sétimo ano.

Lançou um feitiço na ponta da escada para saber se alguém subisse e examinou as camas. Não foi difícil supor que a de Potter fosse a mais bagunçada, mas para confirmar, abriu o malão e viu a firebolt. Certo.

Ele começou a examinar as coisas do moreno, atrás do pergaminho. Já tinha revistado quase metade, estando lá há mais de uma hora, quando o feitiço lhe avisou que alguém subia. Com um agito de varinha devolveu tudo ao malão e se encolheu em um canto escuro do quarto segundos antes de Potter entrar como um trovão.

Ele abriu a porta com força, estava ofegante, a empurrou de volta com mais força ainda, a batendo com estrondo. Draco segurou a respiração o observando, não se lembrava de ter visto o outro tão alterado assim.

Harry deu alguns passos pelo quarto, como se não soubesse aonde ir, passando as mãos nos cabelos, nervoso. Então pegou o abajur mais próximo, que não era dele, e o arrebentou contra a parede, gritando em seguida.

"POTTER!"

McGonagall estava parada à porta. Draco teve certeza, pela expressão da professora, que Potter estava para levar a maior bronca da sua existência, mas a resposta dele o surpreendeu.

"SAI DAQUI! ME DEIXA SOZINHO!"

"Deixe de ser infantil, Potter! Encare os fatos! Você não pode fazer mais nada!"

"Encare os fatos? De que fatos exatamente que você está falando? Do fato da Ordem da Fênix estar controlando cada passo que eu dou há anos? Ou talvez do fato de que vocês são uns incompetentes que não conseguem cumprir o que se propõem? Não... Acho que não... Ah, talvez o fato a que se refere seja QUE OS MEUS MELHORES AMIGOS ESTÃO MORTOS! ENCARE OS FATOS? ENCARE OS FATOS? CALE A BOCA!"

McGonagall respirou fundo.

"Eu não vou permitir que você saia daqui assim, Potter. Você está proibido de deixar esse colégio..."

"Você não pode..."

"Eu sou responsável pela sua segurança, Potter! Você não vai correr atrás de vingança!"

"Vingança? É isso que você pensa, não é? Que eu estou fazendo tudo isso por vingança, por capricho? VOCÊS MESMO ME DERAM ESSE TRABALHO! VOCÊS JOGARAM NA MINHA CARA A MINHA VIDA INTEIRA QUE..."

"Potter, ninguém fez isso e você sabe... O professor Dumbledore..."

"O PROFESSOR DUMBLEDORE ME DEU TODO CONHECIMENTO QUE EU PRECISAVA PARA FAZER O QUE EU PRECISO FAZER! E ELE ACREDITAVA QUE EU CONSEGUIRIA, DIFERENTE DE VOCÊ!"

"A Ordem só quer te ajudar, Potter, mas você não nos dá informações..."

"Talvez porque eu saiba o que fazer com elas melhor do que vocês? Talvez porque eu não confie em todos na Ordem? Talvez porque eu saiba o que eu estou fazendo? Mas não! Se o Potter não fala, então talvez os amigos dele falem... VOCÊS ENVIARAM RONY E HERMIONE PRA MORTE!"

"Eles aceitaram fazer o que fizeram. Eles sabiam onde estavam se metendo, Harry!"

"Não, eles não sabiam! Eles sabiam, sim, o que eu contei pra eles, mas sabe, professora, eles não faziam idéia do que eles estavam fazendo lá, e sabe por quê? SABE POR QUÊ? Porque eles nunca viram a expressão do Voldemort quando ele colocou os olhos naquela taça pela primeira vez! Porque eles não viram a naturalidade com que ele cogitou a hipótese de quebrar sua alma em sete pedaços para fazer as horcruxes! Porque eles nunca foram agarrados por inferis ao se aproximar de uma horcrux, sabendo que você só terminou ali porque foi tudo premeditado! Porque eles não ouviram Dumbledore te implorar para matá-lo depois de beber a poção que protegia o medalhão! ELES NUNCA VIVERAM ISSO! EU VIVI!"

O silêncio tomou conta do quarto. Harry deu as costas à McGonagall e se apoiou no baú de alguém.

"Sabe o que Draco falou quando estava voltando para Hogwarts no ano passado, quando o professor Slughorn o ignorou? 'Quem é ele na ordem das coisas?' Foi realmente esnobe, mas ele tem razão..." Harry se voltou para encarar McGonagall antes de voltar a falar "Quem é você na ordem das coisas, professora? Quem é você para decidir que eu devo ficar trancado nesse castelo protegido e Rony e Hermione podem sair e morrer lá fora? Eu tenho uma profecia que diz que eu vou morrer. E o que é essa profecia na ordem das coisas? Era pra eu ter morrido há muito tempo já, mas eu fiz minhas escolhas, por mais que tudo estivesse contra mim. Agora você vem me dizer que não me permite? E você acha mesmo que você ou Dumbledore ou a Ordem ou o Ministério podem realmente mudar o meu caminho, escrito na profecia ou não?"

Eles se encararam em silêncio e Draco acompanhou aturdido lágrimas silenciosas começarem a correr pelo rosto do moreno.

"Quando, no final do ano, o Draco não conseguiu matar Dumbledore, eu o ouvi dizer com a varinha tremendo nas mãos que não tinha opções. Nenhum de nós tem, professora. O destino dele não vai ser menos pior do que o meu ou o seu, enquanto todos nós estivermos envolvidos nessa maldita guerra. Não tente mudar o rumo das coisas. Eu sei o que eu faço e você não tinha o direito..."

"Eles estão mortos, Potter!"

Harry mordeu os lábios e virou de costas para a professora. Draco estava em choque. Não só por saber das mortes, mas pela reação do moreno. Não pensou que Potter pudesse ser tão contido, ele imaginava que o moreno já teria quebrado o quarto todo com uma notícia dessas. E além disso, Potter não só prestava atenção no que ele falava, como concordava com ele. E ainda havia o fato de que finalmente descobria quem estava com Dumbledore na torre... Potter... Potter havia assistido todo o seu fracasso naquela noite...

Toda essa curiosidade

Que você tem pelo que eu faço

Eu não gosto de me explicar

Eu não gosto de me explicar

Toda essa intensidade,

Buscamos identidade

Mas não sabemos explicar

Mas não sabemos explicar

"Me deixe sozinho...", a voz de Potter estava falha.

A professora pareceu hesitar.

"Gina quer falar com você. Ela está no salão comunal."

"Não...", gemeu Harry e a professora pareceu surpresa.

"Ela precisa de conforto, Harry, e é a sua namorada..."

"Nós brigamos... Ontem..." Harry respirou fundo e se endireitou. "Diga a ela que eu a encontro no enterro. Eu vou agora para a Toca."

"Não vai não!", a professora retomou sua voz autoritária e recuou até a porta. Draco percebeu que precisava sair dali. "E não haverá enterro, Potter. Não há corpos."

Rapidamente, McGonagall saiu, batendo a porta. Draco teve que ser muito rápido para sair com ela, agradecendo o fato dela não ter percebido ao quanto ela parecia perturbada. Ela sussurrou feitiços contra a porta enquanto ambos ouviam Harry batendo, gritando e xingando desesperado do outro lado. Duas lágrimas correram pelo rosto da professora enquanto ela murmurava um "Desculpe", baixinho, entre um soluço contido, e descesse as escadas correndo.

Draco deixou o corpo escorregar na parede enquanto ouvia McGonagall aparentemente falando com Gina.

"Venha, Senhorita Weasley. Potter não está em condições de falar com ninguém. Vou enviá-la para a Toca imediatamente."

Draco ficou ouvindo Harry chorar do outro lado da porta por alguns minutos. Então percebeu que era melhor sair dali antes que o movimento aumentasse. Provavelmente as aulas seriam canceladas pelo luto da Grifinória.

--------- HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD-------------

Draco se enganou. As aulas correram normalmente, sem comentários sobre a ausência dos alunos e sem luto aberto. Aparentemente, a morte de Granger e Weasley seria mantida em segredo. Mas até quando conseguiriam isso, Draco não sabia.

Em outros tempos, teria ficado feliz com essa informação nas mãos. Não saberia dizer se a morte de Granger e Weasley lhe fazia realmente feliz, parecia mais indiferente, quase incômodo por não significar algo bom, como os ideais da sua família diziam para significar, mas certamente não chocante ou triste. Talvez ele ficasse satisfeito de espalhar a notícia pelo colégio, só pra contrariar a Ordem, mas no momento tinha mais com que se preocupar.

Pedira a Pettigrew dois dias. Os dois dias se foram e ele não estava com o mapa. Estivera tão perto... Mas agora ele tinha três certezas: o mapa existia, pois vira Potter o consultando; o mapa podia localizar pessoas, o que colocava Pettigrew dentro do castelo em uma situação delicada (mas isso não era exatamente novo, já que o próprio rato já havia insinuado algo assim); e o mapa estava, nesse momento, trancado com Potter no dormitório da Grifinória.

Certo. Draco não sabia o que fazer, mas voltar para o seu dormitório estava longe de ser uma opção plausível. Até onde sabia, o sadomasoquista da história era o filho da puta do rato tarado, e não ele. Portanto, não ia se colocar em uma bandeja e voltar pro quarto onde ele tinha certeza de que Pettigrew o estaria esperando.

Ele acompanhou com certa aflição o salão se esvaziando depois do jantar. Ele precisava de um lugar seguro para poder passar a noite e colocar as idéias no lugar. Um lugar onde não fossem incomodá-lo.

E então ele se lembrou: a sala precisa.

Se levantou e seguiu direto pra lá. Não que a idéia de voltar àquele lugar o agradasse. Havia passado alguns dos momentos mais desesperadores de sua vida lá dentro, tentando superar os seus medos, pensar em formas de matar Dumbledore e concertar o maldito armário. Agora, tudo o que ele precisava era de um lugar vazio, silencioso e seguro, onde pudesse descansar e ficar em paz pelo menos por aquela noite. Pensando nisso, passou por três vezes na frente da parede de pedra, até que a porta apareceu. Draco a abriu e estacou assustado.

"Você quer uma imperdoável ou prefere o trivial sectusempra pra sair daqui agora?"

A voz de Potter soou fria, provavelmente empunhou a varinha ao ouvir a porta se abrindo. Mas as marcas de lágrimas no rosto demonstravam que muito provavelmente ele não estava nada estável, o que era reforçado pelas seis garrafas de cerveja amantegada vazias ao seu lado. Draco sorriu.

"Se quer privacidade, vá pro seu dormitório. Aqui é espaço de convivência, Potter, não seu escritório particular. E vê se aprende a beber direito."

Draco se abaixou e pegou as duas garrafas de firewhisky que haviam aparecido aos seus pés. Jogando uma para Potter, que a apanhou no ar, caminhou até o canto oposto ao Grifinório e se sentou no chão, visto que a sala estava totalmente vazia. Fazendo um gesto em direção ao outro como se brindasse, entornou o líquido do gargalo, permitindo que descesse queimando a garganta.

Não se falaram mais. Por vezes lançavam olhares um ao outro, mas nada significativo. Todo esse tempo em convívio mudo fez com que Draco esquecesse momentaneamente seus próprios problemas e mergulhasse em uma longa reflexão de como foi suportar nos últimos sete anos o terrível quatro olhos que se encontrava despedaçado a sua frente.

Se paro e me pergunto:

Será que existe alguma razão

Pra viver assim

Se não estamos de verdade juntos?

Procuramos independência

Acreditamos na distância entre nós

Procuramos independência

Acreditamos na distância entre nós

"Que hora são, Potter?", sua voz saiu meio molenga, efeito da bebida.

Draco não tinha relógio e aquela pergunta se tornou viável a medida que o momento em que teria que sair daquela sala se tornava tão assustadoramente próximo. Harry se absteve de responder. Tirou o relógio do pulso e atirou para ele, depois retirou os óculos, deitando no chão. A garrafa jazia vazia ao seu lado, mas as lágrimas ainda corriam silenciosas, marcando a pele morena.

Draco pegou o objeto e o imitou, deitando de lado no chão, encarando o visor. Meia noite e meia.

Será que Pettigrew o estaria procurando? Será que ele conseguiria ser mais cruel quando se encontrassem de novo? Será que Draco conseguiria fugir pra sempre? Os ponteiros do relógio giravam continuamente. O tic tac marcava as batidas do coração do loiro, que pedia, que implorava para que o tempo parasse, ao mesmo tempo em que observava a insistência dos malditos ponteiros em girar, girar, girar...

**N/A1: gente, o lance é o seguinte:**

**Eu vou viajar quarta feira e só volto em um mês. O lugar onde eu vou, não vou ter internet fácil, e eu não sou uma pessoa cruel, então, como só ta faltando mais dois capítulos, eu vou publicar um por dia, que daí dá tempo de eu responder as rewills antes de ir.**

**Ou seja, sejam legais e comentem que eu to me esforçando pra ser legal com vcs! XD**

**Beijos e até amanhã. ;)**

**N/A2: propaganda básica: quando eu voltar, vou começar a publicar uma trilogia ("Dupla Face", "Almas partidas" e "Eternamente") que estou terminando de escrever nesse fds. Então, fiquem atentos que vai ter novidade em HD em agosto...**


	6. Capítulo 5: A beira do abismo

**AVISO 1: Nada por aqui é meu... Só a idéia...**

**- Capítulo 5: A beira do abismo - **

Draco abriu os olhos devagar. A sala continuava escura e vazia. Potter não estava mais lá. Ele havia dormido. Por quanto tempo? Procurou o relógio, mas não o encontrou, provavelmente Potter o pegara de volta antes de sair.

Draco se endireitou e esfregou o rosto. Se levantou devagar e esticou as costas. Merlin, precisava de um banho e de uma cama macia, duas noites dormindo no chão era demais para a sua delicada estrutura.

Se dirigiu à porta e saiu. O corredor estava escuro, iluminado somente pelos archotes, o que significava que ainda era noite. Draco se recostou na pedra fria e começou a andar.

Estava meio tonto pelo álcool ingerido, seus pensamentos estavam meio confusos. Tudo a sua volta estava confuso. Sua vida estava confusa.

Ele estivera com chances de pegar o tal mapa três vezes nos últimos dois dias, e não o fizera em nenhuma das ocasiões. Por quê?

Ele queria realmente pegar esse mapa? Claro. Pegar o mapa significava se livrar de Pettigrew, se livrar dos estupros, se livrar da dor, se livrar do terror.

E voltar para a sua vidinha medíocre, isolado do mundo.

E podia confiar na palavra de Pettigrew? Quem lhe garante que, ao entregar o mapa, o maldito rato não o matará? Ou continuará com aquela tortura?

E além do mais, o que significa entregar o mapa? Significa entregar Hogwarts pro cara que matou a sua mãe e que com certeza virá correndo buscar o seu pescoço. E ele não terá para onde ir, não terá para onde fugir, não terá aonde se esconder.

"Accio varinha."

Draco estacou no meio do corredor, os olhos abertos, os ouvidos atentos, imobilizado por aquelas palavras e pela sensação da varinha escapando das dobras de suas vestes. O som fora mínimo, quase inexistente na penumbra do corredor, mas ele tinha certeza.

Pettigrew estava ali. Pettigrew não podia estar ali. Ele não o via. Mas ele estava ali, pronto para encurralá-lo no meio do corredor, pronto para exigir uma resposta, e muito mais.

"Malfoy."

Draco quase teve um ataque cardíaco ao ouvir o seu nome. Não, talvez não tanto por ouvir o seu nome, de certa forma estava esperando por isso. Não, ele se tornou mais imóvel ainda por ouvir o seu nome na voz de Potter, e pelo tom, aquilo não era nada bom.

Draco não se moveu e em segundos sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro e foi bruscamente virado e jogado contra a parede. Potter o encarava, a varinha apoiada no pescoço do loiro, os rostos próximos.

"O que você está querendo, Malfoy?", sua voz veio fria.

Draco piscou e não respondeu. Harry chegou mais perto, imprensando-o para que não se movesse. Aproximou o seu rosto do do loiro e sussurrou.

"Por que você ta me seguindo? O que você está armando, Malfoy? Qual é o seu maldito plano agora? Me matar?"

Draco estava ofegante, mas não seria capaz de responder. Não saberia dizer se Potter ainda estava bêbado, não saberia dizer se ele o havia seguido até ali. Sabia que ele estava possesso.

"Será que sua corja já não tirou o suficiente de mim? Me deixa em paz, ta ouvindo? Não se aproxime de mim!", Potter sussurrou ameaçadoramente.

Draco poderia dizer que Potter estava louco, mas no fundo achava que o outro tinha motivos para isso. Ele tentaria desmentir as acusações, ou as assumiria, só para provocar. No fundo, sua vontade era gritar com o outro, enraivecê-lo até que ele não tivesse mais controle e o atacasse, o matasse, que acabasse com tudo ali mesmo, naquele corredor, como quase aconteceu no banheiro no ano anterior.

Mas as palavras que deixaram os seus lábios em um suspiro surpreenderam até ele mesmo.

"Me ajuda..."

Draco acompanhou os olhos do moreno se arregalarem ao máximo e sua boca abrir levemente. Draco fechou os olhos ao ouvir suas próprias palavras, em uma careta, e permitiu que a lágrima que estivera prendendo deslizasse por sua face.

Quando sentiu o toque de dedos correndo pelo seu rosto voltou a abrir os olhos. Potter deslizava as costas da mão, secando sua face, desenhando o formato do seu rosto, seus dedos passeando pelos seus lábios, seus olhos presos nos olhos do outro, ambos com uma expressão quase dolorosa.

Toda essa meia verdade

Com a qual temos nos conformado

Só conseguimos nos afastar

Nós aprendemos a aceitar

Tantas coisas pela metade

Como essa imensa vontade

Que não sabemos explicar

Que não sabemos saciar

Potter vacilou, Draco sentiu o seu toque tremer.

"Sai daqui, Malfoy", ele falou baixo. Draco continuou o encarando. "SAI DAQUI!", Harry gritou e se afastou para o lado, soltando o sonserino e batendo a testa na parede, de olhos fechados, como se se contendo para não fazer alguma coisa.

Draco não o olhou. Encarou por um segundo a parede que surgira a sua frente com a ausência dos olhos do grifinório antes de sair correndo.

--------- HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD-------------

Draco correu como nunca na sua vida. Não fazia idéia de onde estava indo. As lágrimas embaçavam a sua visão e os soluços balançavam o seu corpo. Ele correu. E correu. E correu. Querendo que o chão escapasse dos seus pés. Querendo que o mundo não o alcançasse mais.

Então bateu em algo, e quando deu por si, estava abraçado à árvore solitária ao pé do precipício. A sua frente, pairando no meio do nada, a lua cheia reinava majestosa, iluminando a madrugada pontuada por estrelas. As estrelas que Draco não se cansava de olhar.

Draco cravou as unhas no tronco da árvore e gritou para a noite, gritou até não conseguir mais, gritou até seu grito ser interrompido pelos soluços e as lágrimas voltarem com força total.

O som de palmas o assustou, fazendo-o se virar para a floresta e cair no chão, tropeçando na raiz da árvore. Ele perdeu o fôlego ao ver Pettigrew saindo da sombra das árvores, batendo palmas.

"Bravo! Bravo! Quase chorei ao ver aquela ceninha ridícula!"

Draco se levantou, derrapando na grama, quando Pettigrew começou a se aproximar, e recuou o suficiente para perceber que estava próximo demais da beira do precipício.

"Então o idiota do Potter não conseguiu te matar, mesmo sabendo o cretino que você é... O que você disse no ouvidinho dele, hein, Draco? Agora fiquei curioso... O que você disse que foi o suficiente para o Potter te soltar, hein? Não quer dizer pra mim, também? Quem sabe, depois de te ter suspirando no meu ouvido, eu resolvo te libertar, também, já que, pelo visto, você não tem o mapa."

"Não se aproxime! Não ouse tocar em mim!"

"Ousar? Ora, não é ousadia nenhuma, não é mesmo, Draco? Não é exatamente novidade...", Pettigrew esticou a mão, tentando alcançar o rosto de Draco.

"Cala a boca!" Draco deu um tapa na mão brilhante do outro, tentando recuar mais, mas quase sentindo o vazio que se estendia atrás do seu corpo.

Pettigrew lhe deu um soco no rosto, quase o fazendo cair para trás, para depois puxá-lo para perto pela frente das vestes, voltando a falar, com a voz mais dura agora.

"O que foi? Cansou da nossa brincadeira? Entenda de uma vez por todas, Malfoy, você não tem voz aqui! Você é só um meio de eu conseguir o que eu quero, um objeto vagabundo que eu estou usando, mas que posso jogar fora quando eu quiser. Você é meu, querendo ou não."

Draco sorriu, um filete de sangue escorrendo dos seus lábios.

"Minha vida não é sua, seu miserável!"

E chutou entre as pernas de Pettigrew, o obrigando a soltá-lo ao se curvar de dor. Sem deixar de sorrir para o outro, deu dois passos conscientes para trás, até o chão faltar aos seus pés e seu corpo flutuar no vazio, as lágrimas que ainda caiam de seus olhos se perdendo no espaço.

--------- HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD-------------

Mas então o seu corpo deu um baque ao se chocar com algo, parando a sua trajetória. Sem abrir os olhos, se sentiu ser abraçado e o perfume conhecido invadiu os seus sentidos.

Estava seguro.

Desmaiou.

Draco acordou quando o cheiro intenso de mato o incomodou. Abriu os olhos devagar, para verificar que estava deitado em cima de um amontoado de folhas secas que se lembrava de ter feito há algumas noites, para dormir aos pés da árvore do precipício. Havia uma vassoura caída ao seu lado. Uma firebolt. E então se lembrou.

Olhou a volta assustado para vislumbrar a cena de Harry Potter montado nas pernas de Pedro Pettigrew, socando seguidamente o seu rosto com raiva, enquanto segurava com esforço a mão brilhante acima da cabeça do outro.

Mas a mão de Pettigrew escapou, desferindo um golpe certeiro no rosto de Potter, que o desalojou de cima do seu corpo, fazendo-o rolar pela grama. Pettigrew se ergueu rápido e empunhou a varinha. Potter, porém, ergueu a perna antes que ele pudesse proferir qualquer palavra, chutando a mão do outro, fazendo a varinha voar para longe.

Potter sacou a própria varinha e se levantou ágil, mas esse tempo foi o suficiente para que Pettigrew se transformasse em rato e sumisse no meio da grama alta. Os olhos verdes esquadrinharam por segundos o trecho de chão entre a floresta e o precipício, procurando movimento, antes de gritar "Incendium", espalhando um rastro incandescente por toda a área, até que ouviram um guincho, e uma bola de fogo surgiu correndo da grama. Voando precipício abaixo, o rato em chamas.

Rato

Rato que rói a roupa

Que rói a rapa do rei do morro

Que rói a roda do carro

Que rói o carro, que rói o ferro

Que rói o barro, rói o morro

Rato que rói o rato

Ra-rato, ra-rato

Roto que ri do roto

Que rói o farrapo

Do esfarra-rapado

Que mete a ripa, arranca rabo

Rato ruim

Rato que rói a rosa

Rói o riso da moça

E ruma rua arriba

Em sua rota de rato

"Draco!"

Draco mal pode digerir o que tinha assistido quando Potter se ajoelhou em sua frente o envolvendo em um abraço forte. Gemeu, sentindo os hematomas não curados em seu corpo reclamarem.

"Desculpe. Deus, você está ferido? Por Merlin, Draco, me diz que você não ia fazer aquilo... Que você não ia realmente se matar por... Oh, Merlin..."

E Potter voltou a abraçá-lo, mesmo sob os seus protestos. Mas, depois de se acostumar com a idéia, passou os braços em torno do moreno, se aconchegando.

"Potter, eu... eu estou bem...", disse, baixinho, rouco, sem soltá-lo.

"Por quanto tempo, Draco? Há quanto tempo você vem suportando isso?"

"Umas duas semanas...", agora Draco não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas, seu peito pulsando de alívio, toda a adrenalina dos últimos minutos ainda lhe fazendo tremer.

"Me diz que ele não... Por Deus, Draco, ele não pode ter feito..."

"Ele fez tudo o que disse que fez, Potter... E eu... eu fui fraco o bastante para permitir..."

Potter o soltou por uns segundos, e o rosto de Draco se contorceu, sentindo a rejeição do outro, querendo sair dali. Mas Potter somente se sentou, se recostando na árvore, ficando na mesma altura dele, e puxou o seu rosto para olhá-lo, a prata se chocando desafiadora com aquele infinito verde.

"Escute. Você não é fraco. Entendeu? Não se convença disso! Pettigrew é um filho da puta nojento que merecia morrer faz tempo... E metade de Hogwarts teria se jogado desse precipício por muito menos. E a outra metade não teria tido a dignidade de pedir ajuda, começando por mim. Eu só lamento que você não tenha pedido antes... Por Merlin, Draco, eu fui tão burro! Eu percebi que você não estava bem, percebi que você precisava de ajuda, que você estava fugindo... E o que eu fiz? Merda! Eu só sei fazer isso: merda! Eu te ameacei, te mandei embora..."

"Você acabou de salvar minha vida, seu idiota!", a mão de Draco subiu ao rosto do moreno, secando uma lágrima que corria.

"Acho que foi pra compensar todas as burrices que eu já fiz, seu cretino!", as mãos de Harry também foram ao seu rosto, voltando a contornar o seu rosto, e os dois caíram em silêncio, somente se olhando, tão perto.

Toda essa curiosidade

Toda essa intensidade

Toda essa meia verdade

Tantas coisas pela metade

Toda essa curiosidade

Toda essa intensidade

As lágrimas não paravam de correr no rosto do moreno. Draco, mais calmo, as secou delicadamente.

"Você não está bem, não Potter?"

Harry balançou a cabeça em negativa e mordeu o lábio antes de responder. "Não, estou cansado de ver as pessoas de quem eu gosto morrerem..."

"Ora, e você gosta de mim? Essa é nova..."

Harry sorriu, ainda recebendo o carinho do outro. "Acho que não dá pra conviver tão intensamente com uma pessoa durante sete anos sem começar a gostar... Mesmo que seja uma relação meio... intensa demais..."

Draco sorriu e se permitiu sentar e ser abraçado por Potter, ficando os dois por muito tempo assim, sobre as folhas secas, olhando as estrelas naquela noite estranhamente clara.

**N/A: Oh... momento fofo... meio tenso, mas vcs naum gostaram?**

**Agora só falta o finalzinho...**

**Até amanhã, amores!**

**Beijos**

**quero comentários**


	7. Capítulo 6: O céu

**- Capítulo 6: o céu - **

Somente depois que a lua desceu e os primeiros raios de sol surgiram no horizonte é que os dois voltaram a se mover. Foram para o castelo, e Harry fez questão de ir para o quarto de Draco, verificar se ele estava ferido, já que o loiro não quis ir para a enfermaria, alegando que precisava dormir.

Harry esperou que Draco tomasse banho e depois curou seus hematomas. Mas quando avisou que ia embora, o loiro, já deitado, por reflexo, segurou a sua mão. Harry o encarou, questionando sobre o pedido mudo. Draco rapidamente o soltou e virou de costas, dizendo que ele podia ir. Mas Harry entendeu o medo do outro, puxou uma cadeira e ficou do seu lado até que ele dormisse.

Quando Draco acordou, quase na hora do jantar, Potter já não estava mais lá. Mas o moreno voltou e lhe contou que fora conversar com McGonagall sobre o que aconteceu e dar conta do seu sumisso antes que ela mobilizasse o Ministério para encontrá-lo. Pelo tom de voz do moreno, Draco poderia dizer que ele acabara de enfrentar uma discussão e tanto.

Nesse meio tempo, Harry conseguiu uma autorização para ir com Draco ao Beco Diagonal comprar uma varinha nova, já que a sua, aparentemente, Pettigrew levara para o precipício. Também conversaram sobre o tal mapa. Harry o mostrou e contou sua história. Draco pediu que ele o destruísse, e Harry voltou no dia seguinte dizendo que o tinha feito, mas Draco não se convenceu.

Harry voltou todos os dias, e os dois passavam horas conversando antes de dormir, apesar de se falarem pouco durante as aulas ou em público.

--------- HDHDHDHDHDHDHDHDHD-------------

Duas semanas depois, haveria o Halloween. Draco definitivamente não estava no clima para festas, e, para complicar, McGonagall havia convertido o tradicional jantar em um baile, aparentemente como forma de impor uma identidade própria à administração do castelo. Draco via a sua atitude como uma tentativa ridícula de dispersar a atmosfera lúgubre que ameaçava envolver os estudantes.

Claro que ele não queria ir, mas também não queria ficar sozinho trancado no quarto a noite toda. Chamou Potter para ficar com ele, mas aparentemente o Grifinório tinha obrigações sociais a cumprir. Então não teve remédio. Na noite de sábado estava deixando o seu quarto em suas melhores vestes e devidamente penteado e perfumado.

Obviamente não tinha um par, mas isso não era problema. No momento em que colocou os pés no salão, um grupinho de umas seis ou sete meninas, de diferentes casas, se revisaram para tentar levá-lo para a pista de dança. Mas Draco estava devidamente mal humorado ou, em outras circunstâncias, teria achado o máximo revezar com elas somente para se exibir. Se limitou a sentar em uma mesa de canto e se concentrar em transfigurar discretamente o suco de abóbora em firewhisky.

De sua posição, pôde ver quando Potter entrou, aparentemente bem vestido e sem óculos, mas com os cabelos a droga de sempre. Draco sorriu, mas seu riso se perdeu ao perceber a Weasley a tiracolo. Harry cumprimentou algumas pessoas que Draco já tinha observado no salão, depois falou com alguns amigos. Então um homem careca, que Draco não se lembrava o nome, e o professor Lupin, que por algum motivo misterioso comparecera à festa, o puxaram para uma mesa e os três discutiram pelo que pareceram horas.

Draco, quando já se encontrava convenientemente embriagado e supunha que já estava em condições de se retirar disfarçadamente, viu, finalmente, Potter se sentar na sua mesa. E sorriu.

"Gosto quando você ri desse jeito. Parece que ganhou o dia."

"Boa noite pra você também, Potter."

"E aí, se divertindo?"

"Muito. E você?"

"Assuntos oficiais."

"Novas missões pela Ordem?"

"Não... Ei, o que está bebendo?"

Draco não deixou de notar a súbita mudança de assunto, mas empurrou a taça para o outro. Harry cheirou e sorriu, maroto, antes de entornar o conteúdo.

"Você já pensou no que vai fazer quando terminar o colégio, Malfoy?"

Draco deu de ombros. "Não é como se eu tivesse muita opção, não é mesmo?"

"Quer vir comigo?"

Draco não entendeu a pergunta.

"Eu já disse que não vou entrar para a Ordem, Potter. Nem pretendo prestar serviços terceirizados."

"Quem falou da Ordem? Eu perguntei se você quer vir comigo, e não se quer entrar para a Ordem..."

"E pra onde você vai?"

"Eu... eu tenho um trabalho para terminar... E descobri que eu não quero fazer isso sozinho..."

"Você tem muita gente te apoiando, Potter... Não precisa de mim..."

Harry estendeu a mão sobre a mesa e pegou as mãos do sonserino nas suas, o encarando sério.

"Eu estou deixando a Ordem, Draco. Não quero ninguém me controlando. Mas preciso de você do meu lado."

Draco pensou um pouco, em silêncio, encarando aquelas esmeraldas.

"Estamos falando de inferis e cavernas escuras e molhadas?", perguntou, sorrindo enviesado.

"É... Tipo isso... Mas lógico que você vai saber pra onde estamos indo dessa vez..."

Draco estava prestes a concordar, quando uma sombra se aproximou de Harry e ele fechou a cara imediatamente, recolhendo suas mãos das do moreno e se levantando. "Leve a Weasley com você."

Harry se levantou também, o segurando pelo braço quando o sonserino tentava contornar a mesa para sair do salão.

"Harry...", chamou Gina, colocando as mãos sobre os seus ombros.

Mas Harry não a ouviu, encarava Draco profundamente. Então o puxou contra o seu corpo, passando a mão em sua nuca, e o beijou.

Draco tentou empurrá-lo em um primeiro momento, mas então o cheiro característico do moreno o invadiu. O cheiro que desde a noite na caverna penetrara em sua inconsciência e lhe dava a sensação de segurança. E então seu corpo relaxou automaticamente, permitindo a invasão daquela língua macia em sua boca, passando as mãos pela cintura do outro, chegando mais perto, aproveitando o beijo sem pensar, sem temer, somente sentindo. Sentindo-se melhor do que se lembrava se sentir nos últimos anos.

Quando Harry o soltou, o loiro abriu os olhos para divisar aquela imensidão verde, e sorriu.

"Acho que eu sou capaz de me acostumar a ver esse sorriso lindo no seu rosto todos os dias.", Harry falou, baixinho.

Draco apenas concordou com a cabeça e voltou a beijá-lo, ignorando o resto do mundo.

**FIM**

**N/A: Gente, espero que tenham gostado. Comentem, por favor!**

**Beijos**


End file.
